poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac reunites with Galadriel and Saruman/Revelation
This is how Mac reunites with Galadriel and Saruman and the revelation goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. we see Mac, Elgar, Thomas and Twilight walking upstairs with Gandalf and Elrond Mac Grimborn: Look, with or without our help, the Dwarves could march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I don't think Thorin feels like he's answerable to anyone. Neither, for that matter, am I. Lord Elrond: It is not me you must answer to. Mac Grimborn: Then who must I answer to? Galadriel who turns to him and Gandalf Lady Galadirel. Gandalf: Lady Galadirel. Galadriel: Mithrandiur. And Zithrandiur. in Elvish It has been a long time. Mac Grimborn: in Elvish Time might've changed us, but not so the Lady of Lorien`. Twilight: Elrond I'm getting used to the Elvish. Thomas: Stay sharp. Mac Grimborn: in English I had no idea Lord Elrond sent for you. Wizard: He didn't. ''I ''did. Twilight: Who's that? Thomas: That must be Saruman the White. Mac told me about him. He said that he's the greatest of the Order. Mac Grimborn: Saruman? Saruman: You've been busy and late, my friends. Thomas and Twilight Welcome, Master Tank Engine and Princess of Friendship. the White Council meeting Mac Grimborn: Saruman, I didn't want these plans and schemes to go unnoticed. I'm trying to do what's right. Galadirel: in English The dragon has long been on your mind. Mac Grimborn: Yes, my Lady. Smaug's not dangerous. Which is why we must confront the Enemy with his help. Twilight: What enemy? Mac Grimborn: Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor who held in his fortress of Barund Dur`. Saruman: Mac, Sauron is vanquished. He could never regain his full strength. Lord Elrond: Mac, why insist on mentioning Sauron? Mac Grimborn: He may not be able to take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Where he gazes, he pierces cloud, shadow, Earth, and flesh. Elgar: Talk about psychic. Whoa. Thomas: Look, every time you say: (imitating Mac) "Dark Lords pierce cloud, shadow, Earth, and flesh--" Galadirel: Let him speak. don't realize that Darkonda is spying on their meeting Mac Grimborn: You know what I speak, Saruman. Sauron has become a Necromancer that lives in the fortress of Dol Guldur. Legend has it, the Enemy is a Sorcerer of Darkness that can summon the living and the dead. Saruman: Well? Don't stop now. Mac Grimborn: All the villains from other dimensions will come soon. Galadriel: The Masters of Evil. Mac Grimborn: Yes, my Lady. Saruman Very soon, he will unleash his evil empire to begin an assault upon Middle-Earth. Saruman: How do you know of these things? Mac Grimborn: I've seen it in the reflection of this. the Morgul blade Twilight: What is it? Lord Elrond: A Morgul blade. Mac Grimborn: There's a reason he's regained much of his former strength, Lord Elrond. I spoke to the Witch-King of Angmar. Lord Elrond: This is not possible. Mac Grimborn: Sauron has summoned his old comrades. The Dark Dragon Empire has returned to Middle-Earth. Saruman: Dark Dragon Empire? Mac Grimborn: They came across the woods of Mirkwood, my old friend, disguised as Knights in Purple. is shocked to hear that Saruman: Let us examine what we know: A single Orc pack has dared to cross the bruington. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. Sauron takes the form of a human sorcerer who calls himself, "The Necromancer" to take up residence in a ruined fortress. And the Enemy's old comrades will soon return to Middle-Earth to exact revenge on our allies. Mac Grimborn: You didn't seriously think that Sauron was destroyed? looks at Elrond for help Mac Grimborn: Against the power of Rivendell, there can be no victory. The Dwarves are determined to reclaim their homeland. Saruman: I'm not convinced, Mac. I do not feel like I could condom such a quest. Mac Grimborn: We must confront him, Saruman. We must confront Sauron. It will be very wise, my friend. Lindiur: arrives My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves and the others, they're gone.